Can't Hide it
by lifestoshortdec
Summary: Butch never really liked Buttercup, and vice versa. It all started when she was walking with some Boy, which got his attention. He started liking her a little more ever since that day.
1. Chapter 1

**_I_** **_got a lot of inspiration. Last_** **_night I broke into tears just by reading a fanfic. I listened to some songs, and I watched some episodes of the classic Powerpuff girls. So yeah, do enjoy._**

Buttercup's POV

Tap, tap, tap, my pencil went. Tick, tock, tick, the clock went. My tapping was faster than the clock's tick tocks, which was aggravating. I stopped tapping, then regretted it, as the teacher's annoying voice got louder. I let out a groan and put my head on the desk, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Pssh, Buttercup, wake up!" Bubbles whispered. "I was never asleep dimwit." I spat. "Oh just wanted to make sure, you were going to miss the homework assignment." Bubbles smiled. I wish I did miss the homework assignment. '45 page essay.' That's what got me up, eyes widened.

"Oh! I'm so happy! I can't wait! I probably would have an 100 page essay!" Blossom squealed. She says she's not a nerd, I say she is one, bubbles would agree with me right about now.

I left class, and was happy. Next period is gym and today we're playing basketball. After I got my gym clothes on, when I got to the gym, my smile, quickly turned into a frown. Substitutes. And today, I ended up playing dodgeball. Don't get me wrong, there wasn't anything wrong with dodgeball, but as soon I got to middle school, 5 years ago, I mastered it. And we played it so often, I eventually got bored of it.

I walked in slow motion towards the rest of the kids and crossed my arms. Saving the day was better than this. LEARNING, was better than this.

We began, and honestly, I didn't even try. Didn't feel like throwing, I just dodged. The teacher fell asleep, and I cringed at the sight. I groaned, then all of a sudden, I got hit in the face with a ball. I knew I was out. It hurt a lot, A LOT. I lost a tooth and spit out some blood. Okay so the guy has a hard throw, I didn't feel like fighting over it. Until I looked up at the guy who through the ball at me, his smirk never left his face. I got mad, grabbed a ball and threw it, he dodged. Although I never aimed the balls at his teammates, I hit them all. He was right there standing, his smirk, gave me chills, and it made me angry. His team already won, because all of my teammates were out. But I never left. "We aren't done yet!" I yelled. "But you were out already, so what's the point?" He said. "I'm not leaving here, and your not leaving here until we play again. Me and you, NOW!" I yelled. He stopped walking. "You are so determined, over a silly win?" He chuckled. "Not over a win, I cloud care less. But over the fact that you hit me in the face." I said. That wasn't an entire lie, but he did hit me in the face, it was just that evil smirk on his face, like he was ready to kill. "How petty, I did that to most of the members on your team, and they aren't whining like you." He said. But he was right, I couldn't be anymore petty, I was the toughest out of my teammates, and they went down without a fight. I was expected more from, it's just a silly game, but that look on his face, it got me. "Fine." I said. I walked over to a bench and sat down, my eyes never leaving him. 'You win Butch, you win.'

The bell rung, it only felt like ten minutes. With all that bickering, over absolutely nothing, I lost track of time. I sighed, the day was almost over, I was happy too, cause after it was over, I could go to the park, and relax.

After it was over, I walked with my childhood friend, Mitch. I would usually walk with my sisters, but I didn't feel like it. So they walked with each other.

"So, what's up? Did you also have to do 45 page essay for homework?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Nah, instead, I have to do 30 page essay." He chuckled. Unfair, I'm stuck with the topic, Difficulties of the World, I could explain everything wrong with Earth, but I didn't even feel like it. It was an easy topic, but I already know what's wrong with this wretched place, it's lacking a lot of, love.

"Hey Bc, I was wondering if you would like to play football with me after school tomorrow?" Mitch asked. I hesitantly answered, "Yes." then I gave him a smile. He smiled back, and we talked about some random things as we walked.

Butch's POV

School was annoying, homework was worse. I walked to a fast food place with my brothers and we ordered some burgers. We were still villains, but we didn't really commit any crimes that much. Boomer was the one who paid since me and Brick forgot our own money at home. We owed our brother one, he managed to get through all the teasing and the hitting, and the name calling while we were younger, although we did all those awful things to Boomer, we still cared and loved him, we just wanted him to stop acting like an air head, we also noticed that he developed a crush. I didn't care, but Brick seemed intrigued.

"So who's your lover?" Brick asked. Boomer blushed a little and he seemed a little scared. "Will you guys get mad at me?" Boomer asked. "For what?" Me and Brick said in unison. "Well I kinda like Bubbles, from the powerpuff girls." He said. I wasn't surprised. Brick seemed a little bit surprised, but all he did was shrug his shoulders. I could see Boomer let out a sigh of relief, maybe because since Brick was stronger then he was when we little, and if he would've hit Boomer, well let's just say Boomer would have a black eye.

I decided to leave and go to the park, I told my brothers that I will come home later. They both nodded and walked home, Boomer looked back and waved. That's when Brick slapped him. I could hear laughter and a 'ow'.

I started walking to the park, I heard talking and giggling then stopped. I saw Buttercup and this boy. They were walking up and I decided to hind behind a bush.

"Hey Bc, I was wondering if you would like to play football with me after school tomorrow?" The boy asked. Buttercup looked hesitant, but answered, "Yes." than they both smiled.

'What's his name?' I asked myself. They continued walking and talking about school, and sports, and some other things.

I followed them, but I did it sneakily. After a little while if following they stopped. "See you tomorrow Mitch." Buttercup said. Mitch is his name. I saw him give Buttercup a hug, she blushed and hugged back. "See you tomorrow Bc." he winked, causing her to blush a little more. 'She likes him?' I thought. Earlier today, she was acting all tough, and now she's acting soft. Well, everyone has a sensitive side, even me. She stood there for a moment, I suppose she watching him leave.Then she continued walking. It looked like she was going to the park, the exact place I was going, same direction too. I got out of the bushes and decided to take a short cut to the park, so I could see the look on her face when she sees me there first.

Luckily I got there just in time, and I sat on a bench looking up. I heard footsteps and I looked forward, to see Buttercup standing there. She was shocked, and looked a little angry. 'Priceless.' I chuckled. Instead of Buttercup yelling at me, she sighed and just left, not a word, she just left.

"So you got a boyfriend now?" I asked grinning. She stopped and looked back.

"Why were you spying on me?" She asked coldly, you could hear the anger in her voice. "Well I don't really have a reason why. I guessed you were heading to the park, the same place I was heading to. Then I heard you talking to... Mike? No Mitch. I heard you talking to Mitch." I said, hoping she would understand.

"He's not my boyfriend! Your lucky I'm not in the mood to mess up your face!" She yelled. Okay so she didn't understand. Check. "Violence is your nickname, or was it Bc? Bc, what your boyfriend called you." I grinned. She stormed of, her face flushed. I mockingly waved at her, luckily she didn't notice. I relaxed on the bench, thought of Mitch and Buttercup together, made me cringe enough. I did wonder though, did she really like him? But why do I care? I don't even like Buttercup, not as a person, not as anything. I've always seen Buttercup as my target when I was younger, I was supposed to destroy her. Failed, at least three times. But, I didn't have a reason to hate my counterpart, along with Brick and Boomer, they didn't have any reasons to hate their counterparts either. We hate them because they bring happiness and they bring justice, which was utterly sickening, sure we are villains, but I wouldn't even call Boomer, Brick, and I evil, we were still young, and what we really wanted to do, is have fun. And to be honest, I, along with my brothers, wouldn't be here if it wasn't for the powerpuff girls. We died once, and we were defeated. We were revived by HIM, and we were defeated.

Wow, I didn't even think of it until know. I think I hate Buttercup a little less. Now I actually like her as a person, but nothing more than that. I let out a huge sigh.

 _'Life.'_

 **Well, should I make another chapter? Please review. Please. And if you do have any suggestions, suggest them. :)**

 **Thanks for reading, maybe I will make another chapter. Maybe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing, since I can't sleep I'll make another chapter.**

Buttercup's POV

I unlocked the house door and went in. I slammed the door which brought Bubbles down stairs.

"Buttercup! Did you have to slam the door, you startled me and Blossom!" Bubbles said getting off the stairs.

"Please be quiet. I'm trying to finish writing my essay!" Blossom said going in to the kitchen and taking out a mug, I assumed she was making coffee.

"Don't tell me you're going to write all night?" I said groaning. "Relax, Buttercup. I'm just making some tea." Blossom said pouring some hot water in the mug. I was relieved, a cranky Blossom in the morning, now that I wasn't looking forward to.

Bubbles turned on the TV and switched to the news. "Oh! Guys we have to listen! We're superheros you know!" Bubbles said. I sat on the couch and Blossom walked over with a cup of mint tea in her hand.

"Breaking news, 5 people died in fire, 2 badly burnt." The news reported said.

"Fire fighters aren't doing their jobs lately." Blossom remarked sipping some tea. She was right, were they expecting us to show up? I mean, taking a fire out is child's play, we could do that in our sleep. "They always rely on the Powerpuff girls. It's like, they were all too lazy to get their butts off of the phone." Bubbles said crossing her arms. This was boring, Bubbles wouldn't change the channel, Blossom, out of no where started talking about politics. This is why I decided to come home later. I love my family, but they were too cliche most of the time.

"Yes but Bubbles, the president should create more useful laws. We've had the same ones for the last, who knows how many years, and it's getting us no where." Blossom said sipping some more tea. How in the world, did she go from talking about Fire fighters, to laws? I had to leave this nerd fest.

"Hey, guys I'm going to go for a walk." I said a little hesitantly. They didn't hear me, thank god though. I tip-toed out of this place and quietly closed the front door, then locked it. I let out a groan and started walking. It was past 7 and the stars were already out. It was such a beautiful sight. I know I wasn't suppose to be out at night since I'm 'too young', but I probably would've went crazy if I stayed in that house any longer. Sure, I could've went to my room up stairs, but then I would've been bored.

"Hey there gorgeous." A familiar voice said. I sighed and waited for Mr. 'I like to lurk in the shadows because it's cool' to come out, and show his face.

I wasn't surprised. "Hello, Ace." I said crossing my arms, all I wanted to do was walk. He walked up to me and leaned in. I lost interest in him years ago, but he always came back. "What do you want?" I asked. "You." He answered. Leaning in for a kiss. I punched him on the stomach, like I did all the time, it was getting really old. He held his stomach in pain. "You always play hard to get." He said, grinning. "I've lost interest in you years ago, why can't you just move on?" I said getting a little angry. "I could never find a girl as beautiful as you." He said. Coming a little closer. "I'm not just your little toy," I spat. "and I have no problem with beating you up right here, right now." I glared at him. He really was annoying, o don't know how I fell in love with him anyways.

If I were to choose between who was more annoying, Butch or Ace, I would go with Ace. At least Butch wasn't in love with me. "I don't have time for this. You really get on my nerves." I said clenching my fist. "Aw, come on Butterb-" I punched him in the face, knocking him out. I left the scene trying to cool myself down. I guess I could go get some ice cream before I go back home. I looked at my phone, and noticed was 8:13. Time flew by fast, if my sisters are still awake, I'd guess I'll

get them some ice cream. Once I got to the shop I ordered strawberry ice cream for Blossom, vanilla for Bubbles, and chocolate for me. After I got out of the shop I walked home. The rest of the walk was quiet. All I heard was the sound of trees and bushes rustling and the wins howling. That was the walk I wanted the whole time, a quiet one. A break from my sisters, and some time to think. Tomorrow I could play football with Mitch. Tomorrow, I'll be hoping there isn't a substitute in gym. As soon as I got home I opened up the door. Blossom and Bubbles were arguing, and I just smiled. Although things may never go my way at times, I'm still glad I have my family.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes, the sun was shining real bright today. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I splashed my face with water then began to brush my teeth. After I dried my face, I went to my room and took out my clothes. I decided to wear a green shirt with Blue Jeans. I slipped on my black hoodie grabbed my backpack and ran downstairs. I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out of the house. Blossom and Bubbles were already gone, they decided not to wake me up, I have an amazing family. I ran and eventually caught up with them. "Girls, I finished my essay! I can't wait to read it!" Blossom squealed. "Um, Bloss, you know the essay isn't due until next week, right?" Bubbles said. "I know! Now I can ask for extra credit." Blossom smiled. When we reached school I went to my locker and got math books. Blossom and Bubbles got there books too, and we walked to class. Brick, Boomer and Butch were there along with the rest of the students.

I took my seat, which was in the last row I sat on the left column of the classroom. The teacher, Ms. Jones, greeted us and went to her desk.

I was happy to see that Mitch was in first period with me, and he sat right next to me too. Mitch passed me a note. 'You okay?' it read. I passed one back, 'Yeah.' 'So, I have something to confess.' I looked at him confused and passed him another note. 'What?' He passed me a note and it read 'I like you.' I blushed a little and gave him a note. 'I like you too.' Then he blushed. This note passing and blushing sent on for a while until Blossom said, "Buttercup! You know this is no time to be flirting! We might have a pop quiz! And I'm trying to focus!" I stuck my tongue out to her. I heard her mumble 'immature,' then I chuckled.

Blossom's POV

Buttercup better have a good excuse after this period is over. Distracting my learning, why was she passing notes to Mitch? That wasn't like her at all, she usually just ripped up any note she was given. Unless she likes Mitch, which is hard to believe, because Buttercup thinks' boys are so called 'gross'.

So the giggling and the whispering

behind me went on until Ms. Jones called Buttercup out.

"Buttercup! What are you doing? You know we don't tolerate note-passing in class!"

Buttercup's face turned red as everyone was looking at her. I didn't even bother to turn around. "Uh I-I d-" Buttercup was cut off by Ms. Jones. "This wasn't the first time you were off task, I warned you yesterday about this behavior and attitude of yours. _After school_ Detention!"

Buttercup slammed her head on the desk and mumbled something I couldn't comprehend. This wasn't the first time she got detention, and the other times she didn't really care, but now she does, for some reason. "I was passing notes not Buttercup!" Mitch said standing up. "No need to stick up for her, Buttercup knows why she got detention." Ms. Jones said glaring at Buttercup who was ignoring her. "But really I st-" "Mitch sit! I don't care if you did or did not, I saw Buttercup, not you. So sit!" Ms. Jones yelled. Mitch sat down. He looked like he wanted detention with her, but Ms. Jones already knew the relationship between Mitch and Buttercup, so she wouldn't send him to detention unless Buttercup never got detention.

Well class was almost over, sadly. I love math. Second favorite subject. My favorite subject is science! All the experiments really intriguing. The bell rung and I got up and left I saw Bubbles walk over to Buttercup before I left the classroom, I didn't even bother.

Bubble's POV

I walked over to Buttercup, who's head was still on the desk. "Buttercup, it's time to go." I said tapping her. "Leave me alone." she said. "Is this about getting detention? You always get detention and you never care!" I said shaking her a little more. "First, I'm not sleeping so stop shaking me, Second, I was suppose to hang out with Mitch after school, now I'm stuck in detention." She groaned. I took her hand and lift her up. "Don't worry, it's not that bad, at least you don't have to deal with Blossom." I smiled. Buttercup chuckled. "Okay Bubbles, I'll cheer up. I could always hang with Mitch another time." Buttercup said getting her books and heading towards the door.

"Good to see my sister is okay." I said smiling and crossing my arms. Buttercup grinned and headed to her locker. I headed to mine which was right next to hers. Me put our books in and I headed to second period, along with Buttercup, we both weren't in the same class though. "See you later Buttercup." I said waving, she waved back and we went to our next class.

Buttercup's POV

Bubbles cheered me up, unlike Blossom who left without even saying bye. I walked in the room and sat in my seat. The back row was my favorite, so I sat there in most of my classes.

Mr. Eric, our teacher started talking. I stared out the window. It was raining and I loved the rain. Although Mitch wasn't in second period with me, managed to stay sane, well as long as it was raining. Well I did get a little angry, because a few days ago Mr. Eric put Butch next to me.

But Butch was sleeping right now, thank god. Guess he didn't get a lot of sleep last night. To my surprise Mr. Eric walked up to his desk, and he shook him violently. Butch woke up and rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?" Butch asked. "School time. And you just got yourself after school detention." Mr. Eric said walking back to his desk.

Butch death glared at him, but Mr. Eric didn't notice. Then I remembered, _I also got After school detention._ I got upset and looked at Butch. Butch looked very upset too, since he knew I had to sit in detention with him.

 _'This is going to be a long day.'_

 **I started this chapter at 2:09 am. It's 2:23 pm. Jesus, I fell asleep. Anyway, review if you have any suggestions for the next chapter. Thanks for the suggestion Traverse the Portal.**

 **Thanks for reading. :)**


	3. Author's note

**I'm sorry I didn't update in a while, I was thinking of ideas and had some mess with school. I am going to put this story on hold for a while, until I can sort things out.**

 **Don't hate me, I promise there will be a chapter three. Let me just think of some ideas, and deal with school, please review ideas though.**

 **Thanks, Dec**.


End file.
